


The Slip

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Holidays, Post-Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: With Clint at home for two whole weeks, you’re sure your holidays are going to be amazing. Except for a little, tiny slip in the end.Written for  Kate’s cards against humanity challenge.Square filled: Trope: Holiday Fic





	The Slip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyevanston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/gifts).



You closed the door behind yourself, taking a long breath as you walked inside your house.

“Christmas is tiring,” you sighed, falling onto the couch just as Clint walked into the kitchen.

“I’m glad everyone came by, but I see why it only happens once a year.”

“Not everyone,” he came out, drinking coffee from the pot. “Your sister and her kids are still upstairs.”

You frowned. You had _three_ sisters.

“Which one?”

“Beatrice,” he leant on the balcony. “And… Dewey, Louie… And the other duck kid.”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes. Your sister had triplets, three identical boys, and shared their custody with her husband. This year, she had them for Christmas and New Years, which they had spent with you.

“Alfred, Andrew and Anthony,” you corrected him. “Well, she’s the last one and then the house is all ours.”

Clint grinned and you stood up, walking to him and giving him a peck on the lips.

“A whole Christmas plus New Year’s with my family and you were here every single day,” you rested your chin on his chest. “That’s a record.”

“They gave me two weeks off,” he shrugged. “And as long as a hole doesn’t open in the sky and aliens do not invade Earth… We’re okay.”

You chuckled, but he was right. Being with an Avenger usually meant you had to give up having Clint around all the time, and having him for those days was a rare thing you had appreciated very much.

“Y/N, honey,” Beatrice walked down the stairs, carrying stuff in her hands. “Can you help me with the luggage? The triplets are playing upstairs, I need to finish doing this in less than _ten_ minutes.”

You responded quickly, going up to help her move her stuff from the room the four had taken. When you walked to her car, Clint was loading them into the car.

“I’ll go get the kids,” she said before entering the house again and you chuckled, stopping when your partner stared at you.

“What?”

“I just remembered a thing from when I was a kid.”

He continued to stare at you, and you rolled your eyes.

“When I was a kid, we all went to an uncle house once for the holidays. You remember Uncle Billy? The one with turtle glasses, thin and tall?”

He nodded.

“Well, he was putting me and the girls into dad’s car and our parents were loading the bags into the truck and he went to talk to dad just as mum entered too, and they didn’t know we could hear them. That’s how we found out Santa wasn’t real and Uncle Billy was the one dressing up as Santa Claus and putting the presents under the tree.”

He frowned.

“He dressed up? In the middle of the night?”

“He was loud, we’d all come down to watch what he was doing,” you explained. “Not everyone can slide around like the Grint, Clint. You have a gift.”

In response, Clint grinned.

“Well, thank you.”

You shook your head but kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome, honey.”

Beatrice came back, with the three ‘ducks’ behind her, and you gave them a smile. The triplets were now five and were growing up pretty quickly.

“Come on, kids,” you opened the door to the car and they quickly jumped into their colour-coded special seats, and quickly buckled Anthony while Bea did the same with Andrew.

Soon, Alfred was ready too, and you kissed each kid cheek and stood with Clint beside the car.

“Thank you for the Christmas,” Bea hugged you. “I’ll see you in dad’s birthday?”

You nodded and kissed her cheek, waving as your sister entered and started the car, and the kids said goodbye.

“See?” Clint turned to you. “I’m good with kids.”

“Sure you are,” you chuckled.

“No, really,” he rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even went like your uncle Billy and accidentally revealed to the kids Santa Claus isn’t real, it was a great Christmas.”

Bea apparently didn’t the collective “What?” that came from you and the three boys and left with her car, leaving you staring at Clint with your mouth hanging open.

“Well…” he said slowly. ‘They’re gonna have a really fun trip, uh?”


End file.
